


Chakram Reborn: Phoenix of the Ancient Gods (The Ares Episodes)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: Ares - Fandom, Chakram Reborn Series, Xena/Gabrielle - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: In part 1 of a 2 part series, Xena and Gabrielle’s quiet lives as Jessie and Abigail come to an end thanks to none other than Ares. After a night out, Xena and Gabrielle stop a would be crime from happening. They thought they did a good deed, but Detectives McBain and Shaw intarogates them on the Chakram. Police Chief Cortez comes to their rescue revealing her connection to Xena’s family and revealing to McBain and Shaw who Jessie and Abigail really are. A couple days later, P.C. Cortez asks Xena and Gabrielle’s help when a prized Aztec artifact, known as Fénix de los dioses antiguos, or Phoenix of the Ancient Gods,  is stolen from the local museum. Legend has it that this artifact can resurrect certaint Gods from the past and when looking at the footage, Xena and Gabrielle knows exactly who did it!! With Detectives McBain and Shaw, they go undercover to find Ares before he resurrects the Olympian Gods and Goddesses to reclaim the world as theirs again, but in doing so, Ares reveals Xena and Gabrielle’s. true identity to the known world, shocking those close to them who didn’t know the truth.





	1. Interrogation and the Truth

Opening Scene:

The scene is the Sedona Museum and standing in front of a prized artifact is Dr. Alonzo Jemez and Dr. Jamie Williams. They set the artifact in a encased display. “We were very lucky to get this on loan.” Dr. Williams says. Dr. Jemez looks at the artifact seriously and says, “Yes we are, but hopefully it’s legend is only that, a legend.” “Why’s that?” Dr. Williams says intrigued. “Legend has that if the Fénix de los dioses antiguos, or Phoenix of the Ancient Gods gets into the wrong hands, the resurrection of various Gods may happen." Dr. Jemez says seriously. "Luckily, nobody in this known world is capable enough to know this legend and follow through with it." They secure the display and Dr. Williams sets an alarm code locking the display. "What would happen if certant Gods are resurrected?" she says. " The world as we know it changes." Dr. Jemez says cautiously. They shut off the light and leave the room. Suddenly Ares appears and stairs at the artifact with a grin on his face, “I think it’s about time for a family reunion!” he says then disappears into nothing.

Chapter 1: Interogation And The Truth

It’s a cool evening in Sedona. Xena and Gabrielle walk out of the movie theater with disappointing looks on their faces. “I hate how they did that movie.” Xena says, “It wasn’t even a honest version about how Rome was!” “I know, sorry I dragged you to it.” Gabrielle says, “They got Cesar all wrong!” “Do you know how much I wanted to stand up and say That’s not how it went.” Xena says, “And the way they portrayed Cleopatra!” “I know, I know!”, Gabrielle says, “Next time we’ll go to the action movie you wanted to see.” Xena and Gabrielle walk towards a bar and all the sudden Lester is being tossed out of it. Xena and Gabrielle look at him as he stands up, “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend!” Lester yells, “She wasn’t even that hot!” Lester looks to his side and sees Xena and Gabrielle, who are smirking at him. “Hi ladies!” Lester says, “How was the movie?” “Not what we thought.” Gabrielle says, “I see you’re having an interesting evening!” Lester looks at them seriously realizing they seen him getting tossed out of the bar. “Let me guess, you seen a girl, tried to hit on her and her boyfriend got pissed and had you tossed out!” Xena says smiling. “Well, I tryed to explain that it was a misunderstanding, but the guy wasn’t having it.” Lester says. “He was just to angry!” Xena and Gabrielle shake their heads and smile. “So, where are you two going now?” “Home.” Xena says, “Did you get that e-mail with the sketches of the carport we want built next to the cabin?” “Oh yeah!” Lester says, “Getting sick of pulling the bike inside every night?” “Something like that.” Xena says, “And we are thinking about expanding the kitchen also.” “Well I think I have time this weekend to start the carport.” Lester says. A couple women walk past him and catches his eye, “Well ladies, I’m off!” Lester walks away while Xena and Gabrielle start to laugh.

”Come on, lets go home.” Xena says. They start walking down the sidewalk holding hands, when they walk past an alley. Xena glances down it and sees a couple muggers pointing guns at a scared couple. They stop and watch. “Just give me your wallets and you won’t get hurt!” One of the muggers says. Xena pulls her leather jacket to the side to reveal the Chakram. “Go around the other side, we’ll corner them.” Xena says. Gabrielle runs around the building and Xena takes the Chakram out of her hilt. She looks around scanning the area for a good throw. She throws the Chakram and it bounces off the side of the building and flys towords the muggers knocking the guns out of their hands. They both get a shocked look on their face by what happened. “What was that!” one mugger says. They turn around to see Xena and Gabrielle standing behind them. “Couldn’t find anything else to do besides robbing an innocent couple huh!” Xena says with a smirk on her face. The two muggers take out switchblades and points them in front of Xena and Gabrielle, “No, but now we are going to take all of your wallets!” a mugger says. Suddenly Xena and Gabrielle each grab a muggers arm, twisting it to cause the blade to drop out of their hands. Xena kicks her opponent in the stomach and she elbows him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Gabrielle twists her opponent arm around and she does a high swing kick to the muggers head. She flips the mugger to the ground and both Xena and Gabrielle roll both muggers on their stomachs, and subdues them. The couple that was being mugged grabs their phone and the man calls the police. 

Minutes later, two squad cars are parked by the alley. The muggers are in police custody, while two police officers are questioning the couple, Xena and Gabrielle. An undercover car pulls up and Detectives McBain and Shaw get out of the car and walk up to the group. The two police officers take McBain and Shaw aside and fill them in on what happened. McBain looks over at Xena and Gabrielle and Shaw and him walk over to them. “Evening Ladies.” Detective McBain says as he looks to Xena’s side and sees a glimpse of the Chakram, “My officers filled us in on what had happened and we just want to ask you a question.” “Go ahead.”, Xena says. "The couple said before you came to their rescue, a flying object knocked the guns out the muggers hands, do you two know anything about it." Detective Shaw says. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other cautiously, "Why, what do you want to know about it." Gabrielle says. All of the sudden, Detective McBain reaches to Xena side and pulls the Chakram out, sitting it on the squad car, "Hey, dont touch that!" Xena says. Detective McBain and Shaw throw Xena and Gabrielle up against the squad car, "Why are we being arrested?!?" Gabrielle says angrily. "Concealing a deadly weapon without a proper permit!" McBain says. "Let them go now!" Police Chief Cortez says walking up to the squad car. "But madam, they are in possession of a illegal weapon." Shaw says. "I ordered you to release them, now do it!" Cortez says. McBain and Shaw look angrily at Cortez and releases Xena and Gabrielle. "Do you want to explain to us why you are going against police procedures, or should we take this up with the DA" McBain says seriously. PC Cortez looks at the group and says, " Lets go down to the station and I'll explain everything." McBain looks at Xena and Gabrielle, "Get in the car!" he says. "They can take the bike." Cortez says, "You can trust them." Xena and Gabrielle looked puzzled at everyone and go to the bike. "We'll follow you." Shaw says to Xena and Gabrielle. 

Ten minutes later, the group is in a interrogation room. Cortez walks in and looks at everyone. " I'm sure this is all confusing to everyone." she says. "Yeah, it is." Xena says. "Do you want to explain this." Shaw says. "Because we are tempted to go to the DA for breach of police protocol." Cortez starts to walk around the room and looks at Xena and Gabrielle, "I was a friend of your family Jessie." Xena cautiously looks at her and says, "Go on." "Your mom and I were childhood friends." Cortez says "We grew up together, best friends to be exact. We remanded close right up until her death." Cortez sadly looks to the ground then back at Xena. "We did everything together. I remember one weekend, we went to Tucson because your mom wanted to buy a prized horse she wanted to train for a Esqutrain competition, but we came across the bike that you're riding right now.” Cortez smirks, “I sort of talked her into getting the bike instead of the horse" Xena, Gabrielle and Cortez smiles. 

“How come my aunt never mentioned you." Xena says. "Your aunt and I didn't see eye to eye a lot growing up. Yes, your mom and aunt had their sister bond, but Zara and I, we had that best friend type connection that I think angered Kira in a way." "Where are you getting at with this chief." McBain says seriously. Cortez takes a huge breath and says, "I also helped your mom on her research of both of your families, I know who you two really are." Cortez says as Xena and Gabrielle get shocked looks on their faces. “What are you saying?” Shaw says confused. Cortez looks at McBain and Shaw and says, “Do you know a lot about Ancient Greek/Roman history?” “History wasn’t my strong suit.” McBain says. “I know about the history of Ancient Greece and Rome, why.” Shaw says intrigued. “You remember reading about Xena the Warrior Princess and her partner Gabrielle the Battling Bard.” “Yes!! The stories of them fighting for the greater good is what got me into law enforcement.” Shaw says excited, “Why.” Cortez goes and flips off the audio to to room, “Jessie’s family is direct desendants of Xena while Abigail’s family is direct desendants of Gabrielle.” she says then looks at Xena and Gabrielle in amazement. “The way you two trained those girls to fight off the Alpha 12, they fought like the Amazon Warriors of ancient times.” Cortez says in a amazed tone of voice, “I didn’t believe it at first, but then I remembered one day Zara mentioned the Chakram and the scroll. I, I can’t believe she found them!! “Found what?” Shaw says confused. “Zara found both the Chakram and scroll and set forth the legend!” Cortez says. “What the hell are you talking about Cortez!” McBain yells. “What legend?!?”

Cortez looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says “The Ying/Yang Chakram, a weapon only select few could handle. It is said that when Gabrielle died, Xena and Gabrielle's spirits were intertwined within the Chakram, waiting to be released again. Through out time, trusted people hid this Chakram. For when the time comes, a descendant of Xena's will hold the Chakram, and Xena and Gabrielle will be reborn again. Both Xena and Gabrielle will be reincarnated as their descendants and their true selves will be reunited. And once finding the Chakram, they shall emerge again to fight for good in a new world."

Xena and Gabrielle smirk at Cortez while McBain and Shaw look at them strangely, Cortez looks in amazement at Xena, “You are Xena the Warrior Princess!” Cortez says then looks at Gabrielle, “And you’re Gabrielle, the Battling Bard.” Xena and Gabrielle stair at each other then cautiously at Cortez, “Yes, we are them.” Xena says. “This is bullshit!!” McBain says angerly, “You expect us to believe that these two are some reborn warriors from ancient times!!” Detective Shaw looks at Xena and Gabrielle in awe, “Oh my God!” she says. McBain looks at her is disbelief, “Come on Megan, you can’t believe this!! he says. “Are we done now?” Xena says annoyed. “Yeah.”, says Cortez. “We’re done.” “I trust what was just revealed won’t leave this room.” Xena says. “To the outside world, we are still Jessie and Abigail.“ “You have our word.” Cortez says as she looks at McBain and Shaw and they shake their head yes. Xena looks at the three officers, “I am going to question my aunt about this.” she says. “Go right ahead. She’ll confirm everything.” Cortez says. “What about that Chakram thing she carries!” McBain says. “She can carry it.”, Cortez says. Xena and Gabrielle looks at him and smirks, “Don’t worry, we only use it for the greater good.” Xena says as her and Gabrielle walk out.

The next evening at the museum, Dr. Jemez is at his computer, searching for research of the Phoenix of the Ancient Gods. He gets a worried look on his face as Dr. Williams walks in. “Dr. Jemez, you wanted to show me something.” she says. “I’ve been doing some research on the artifact and what I mentioned about it is true.”, he says worried. “Who would want to steal the artifact? Nobody here on Earth would know what kind of Gods to resurrect!” Dr. Williams says. “Another God would.” Dr. Jemez says. Dr. Williams looks at him strangely, “What other God?”, she says. “I don’t know. But I have a bad feeling about this.” Dr. Jemez says. “Why don’t you head on home. I’ll lock up.” “Ok, have a good night.” Dr. Williams says. “And don’t worry about this. It’s just an artifact.” Dr. Jemez smiles at her and she leaves. He turns off his computer and locks his office. He walks towards the room where the artifact is. Suddenly a bright light appears and catches Dr. Jemez eyes. He rushes into the room and sees a man in jeans and a robe with a hood covering his head looking at the artifact. “Hey! Get away from that! The museum is closed!” Dr. Jemez says seriously. The man turns around and let’s his hood down revealing himself. standing in front of the doctor is none other than Ares. He stair at Dr. Jemez seriously, “You have something I want doctor.” Ares says as he looks at the artifact. “Who are you?”, Dr. Jemez says, “What do you want with the Phoenix of the Ancient Gods!” “My family back on this Earth!” Ares says with a smirk. “You see, I am the God you don’t want to anger! I’ve created some of the biggest wars in the history of Earth.” Dr. Jemez gets a scared look on his face, “Ares! God of War!!”, he says as he starts to grab his phone. Ares stretches out his hand and Dr. Jemez goes flying into his open hand. Ares holds him by the neck then smashes the display, grabbing the artifact causing the alarm to go off. “Since you know so much about this artifact, you are going to help me resurrect the Olympian Gods and Goddesses doctor!” Ares says as Dr. Jemez and him vanishes.

About an hour later, the police are in the room where the crime happened. Detectives McBain and Shaw are scooping out the area. Shaw squats down and finds Dr. Jemez shattered phone among the shattered glass. P.C. Cortez and Dr. Williams walks into the room.

“I was two blocks away when the signal went off on my phone.” Dr. Williams says, “I rushed back here and the front door was still locked as well as the back doors”. They walk over to Shaw and McBain who are bagging up the phone, “That’s Dr. Jemez’s phone!” Dr. Williams says worried. “You said all the doors were secure?”, Cortez says. “Yes! I made sure everything was locked before I left. Dr. Jemez had the other keys and he always double checks before he leaves!” Dr. Williams looks around with a scared look on her face, “Dr. Jemez had a feeling something like this would happen”, she says. 

“Could you explain what this artifact was and why it’s important??” McBain says. “Yeah, its the Pheonix of the Ancient Gods!”, Dr. Williams says, “It’s an Aztec artifact from South America. Legend has it if it gets into the wrong hands, various Gods or Goddesses could be resurrected. But, from my point of view, Gods and Goddesses are mythical. I’m just a doctor on South American artifacts.” “What was Dr. Jemez take on this?” Cortez says. “He is a doctor of Mythology, an expert on anything dealing with artifacts of the mythical form. This artifact was to be showcased on a project he was working on about Mythology.” A officer walks up to the group, “We searched the building and there’s no way someone could’ve broken in.”, the officer says. “Dr. Williams is there servalence cameras here that we can look at?” Shaw says, “We want to make sure this wasn’t an inside job.” Dr. Williams looks at them angerly, “I assure you, Dr. Jemez wouldn’t steal this or any artifact!”, she says. “Dr. Williams, we just want to cover all the bases here.” Cortez says, “Now, can we see some footage from the past couple hours.” “Yes, I’ll take you to the security room. Follow me.” Dr. Williams says as they walk out of the room.

In the security room, Dr. Williams sits in front of a computer screen and opens a security app that links video to all the cameras in the museum while McBain, Shaw and Cortez stands in back of her watching the screen. Dr. Williams clicks on the cameras based in the room where the artifact was and rewinds the footage to two minutes before Ares appears. She presses play and they all watch the footage. “As you can see there is a time stamp that is marked at 7:58pm. There is. no audio, just video.” Dr. Williams says. They watch the footage and see a cloaked Ares suddenly appear in front of the glass class at 7:59pm. Everyone gasps, “Who is that!” Dr. Williams says confused. “How did that man just suddenly appear out of thin air!” “I have no clue!” Show says puzzled as Cortez and McBain get serious looks on their faces. They watch as Dr. Jemez confronts Ares. They look on in shock as Ares stretches his arm out and Dr. Jemez suddenly flys into his hand and they disappear. “What the hell!” McBain says confused. “What was that!!” “I have no clue!!” Shaw says. Cortez reaches over, rewinds and stairs back at the footage with a serious look on her face. “I don’t know, but I know who will know about this!!” she says.


	2. Jealousy, Seeing Ares and Meeting Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira reveals her jealousy towards Cortez. Xena and Gabrielle sees the video of Ares, which prompts them to summon Aphrodite. And Xena and Gabrielle agree to help track down Ares, with McBain and Shaw

The next day, Xena and Gabrielle are in the living room of the main house talking to Kira. “Yeah, I know Maria Cortez.” Kira says a little annoyed. “Zara and her were best friends growing up. Why?” “You know she’s police chief right?” Gabrielle says. “Yeah, why do you ask?” Kira says. “Remember when we took down the Alpha 12 with the help of the girls we trained.”, say Xena. “Cortez backed us up, even going against police protocol. Then two nights ago, Gabrielle and I stopped would be robbers from stealing a couples wallet. We were harassed and almost arrested by two detectives about the Chakram, but Cortez came to our defense.” “Wow! Why would she do that?” Kira says a little confused. “Normally she’s by the book!” 

“Kira, she knows who we really are.”, Gabrielle says as Kira gets a shocked look on her face. “Apparently when my mom and you weren’t researching about us, my mom and Cortez was.” Xena says. Kira gets an angry look on her face, “I wish your mom didn’t include Maria in this!”, Kira says. Xena and Gabrielle look at Kira seriously, “Cortez said you two didn’t see eye to eye growing up.” Xena says, “You don’t have to tell us what happened, but when you’re ready too, we’re here for you.” Kira walks over to the fireplace mantle and looks at a picture of Zara and her. “This is going to sound childish, but I was jealous of Zara and Maria’s friendship.” Kira says regretfully, “Sometimes I felt as though Maria stole Zara from me.” Gabrielle and Xena look at each other. Gabrielle gives Xena a little smirk, remembering her sister Lila. “You told me that my mom and you were polar opposites growing up.” Xena says. “We were.” Kira says, “But growing up, Maria always was just there, even when I didn’t want her there.” 

Xena’s phone rings, she looks at it and sees that it’s Cortez. “It’s Cortez.” Xena says. Kira gets an annoyed look on her face as Xena answers it, putting it on speaker phone, “Hello.”’ she says. “Hi Jessie, I mean Xena, this is police chief Maria Cortez. I was wondering if Gabrielle and you could come down to the station.” Cortez says. “Is this regarding what happened the other night.”, Xena says puzzled. “Because we left a statement with McBain and Shaw.” “No, actually this is about a case we are working on.” Cortez says. “I need you two to look at some video and see if you recognize someone. I’ll explain everything when you get here.” Xena and Gabrielle look at the phone with a serious look. “Ok, we will be down there in 30 minutes.” says Xena as she hangs up the phone. “This sounds serious.” Gabrielle says. They then look at Kira, “We have to go, but I will say this Aunt Kira. Even though I have very little memories of my mom, what I do remember about her is that she loved you fiercely.”, says Xena. “Remember that.” Xena and Gabrielle leave the house leaving Kira with a painful look in her eyes.

Down at the police station, Cortez fills Xena and Gabrielle in on the case, “So, this artifact that was stolen, you said it has a mysterious legend to it.” Gabrielle says. “What is it?” “Well this artifact, Pheonix of the Ancient Gods, it’s legend says that if it gets into the wrong hands, mythical Gods could be resurrected.” Cortez says as McBain and Shaw walk in. They see Xena and Gabrielle and McBain becomes angry, “I should’ve know you’d involve these two! This is a official police investigation!!”, he says annoyed. “They are not even trained law inforcement!” Cortez gets up and faces McBain with an angry look, “Listen, I asked them to come down here because after we watched that video last night, I knew they could help with this case!” Cortez says seriously. “Who or what ever was on that video just suddenly appeared out of thin air, kidnapped Dr. Jemez and took that artifact!” Cortez says seriously. “We may be dealing with something mythical or supernatural! Xena and Gabrielle have dealt with just about anything living or dead from the past that you could think of! This is my call McBain! If you don’t like it you both can remove yourselves from this case and I will deal with this myself!” “That won’t be nessesary chief!” Shaw says, “You have my backing!” McBain takes a reluctant breath and says, “Fine! I’m in!” 

“Can we see this video now.” Xena says seriously. Cortez grabs a laptop, opens it and uploads the video. She puts the laptop in front of Xena and Gabrielle and they watch as a cloaked Ares suddenly appears. Then they watch as Dr. Jemez confronts him and then takes off his hood. Both Xena and Gabrielle get shocked looks on their faces. “Oh no! It can’t be!” Gabrielle says worried. “Do you know this being?” Shaw says. Xena gets an agreed look on her face, “This is Ares!”, she says. “Ares who?” McBain says puzzled. “Ares, God of War!” Xena says seriously. She then looks at Cortez seriously and says, “You said that this artifact could possibly resurrect Gods and Goddesses!” “Yeah! But! Ares is mythical!” Cortez says worried. “Isn’t he?!?” “The two main things that makes the world go round is love and war!” Xena says. “Xena! If the legend of the artifact is true, you don’t think Ares would..” Gabrielle says panicked. “Bring back the Olympian Gods!” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other seriously. “There’s only one other person who give us an idea.” Xena says. “What are you talking about! Who!” McBain says. Xena shakes her head at Gabrielle, “Go ahead Gabrielle.” Xena says. “Call her.” Xena looks at Cortez, McBain and Shaw and says, “We need to summon an old friend of ours”, Xena says. You better prepare yourselves for what’s going to happen next.” Xena looks at Gabrielle, who gets up and walks to the end of the table. She looks up and says, “Aphrodite! It’s Gabrielle! We need your help!”

Suddenly Aphrodite appears in a white and pink puff of glitter, causing McBain to go for his gun while Cortez and Shaw looks on in amazement. “Gabby! Xena!”, Aphrodite says happily. “How’s my favorite warrior babes doing!” “Good Dite!” Gabrielle says. She then looks at the group and says, “Everyone, I would like you to meet Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love!” “Wow!” Shaw says excited. “I, I can’t believe this! I’m standing in front of the Goddess of Love!” McBain puts his gun back in his holster, “I don’t know what to say!” he says confused. “It’s all true!” Cortez says shocked looking at Xena. “Yes, Gods and Goddesses are real. There are still some around, just not seen by humans in todays world.” Xena tells Cortez then looks at Aphrodite and says, “Aphrotide, we need your help on a police case. Ares has resurfaced again.” “He didn’t try and kill you again Gabrielle?!?” Aphrodite says worried. “No, we haven’t seen him since the battle with Alti.”, Gabrille says. “He broke into a museum, kidnapped a professor of Mythology and stole an ancient artifact.” “What artifact?” Aphrodite says. “It’s called the Pheonix of the Ancient Gods.” Xena says. “Apphrodite, we think he may have stole it to resurrect the other Olympian Gods and Goddesses that I killed back in the Twilight of the Gods."

“What’s she talking about?” McBain says confused. “Back in ancient times, before the one God that we know today, the Olympian Gods and Goddesses reined over the world.” Shaw says. “Xena killed a dozen Gods and Goddesses in what was called The Twilight of the Gods.” “Long story short, I did it to save Gabrielle and our daughter Eve, who was the messenger of Eli.”, Xena says. “I’m still in shock by your presence, but do you know why Ares may want to resurrect these Gods and Goddesses.” Cortez says to Aphrodite. Aphrodite walk around thinking, “The only explanation I would have is that he wants revenge for you not joining him yet again Xena.” Aphrodite says. Xena and Gabrielle get upset looks on their faces. “Shit!” Gabrielle says, “So much for our second chance!” Xena looks at Cortez and says, “We will help track down Ares and get this artifact back.” Xena then looks at Aphrodite, “Have you seen Ares lately?” Xena asks. “No! Not since we battled during your fight with Alti.” Aphrodite says, Xena looks back at Cortez and says, “Gabrielle and I first need to go to Ares castle and see if we can find him there.” “We are going with!” McBain says, “This is our investigation.” “You don’t understand.” Gabrielle says, “Where Xena and I are going, no human of todays world has seen. You wouldn’t know what to do.” Xena looks at Aphrodite, “I think if they keep their wits about everything, they could handle the realm of the Gods.” Aphrodite says. Xena looks at McBain and Shaw, “Ok, you two can go with us!” Xena says seriously, “But you follow our instructions.” “You have my word.” Shaw says. McBain shakes his head, “Ok, we have a deal.” “Gabrielle and I are going back to our cabin to get our gear.” Xena says, “Everyone meet us out there in one hour.”

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse fifteen miles outside of town, Dr. Jemez sits tied up to a chair in an old office. Ares and his Olympian guards walk in. Dr. Jemez stairs at them. “What you want to do is insane!”, Dr. Jemez says. “The police will track you down and arrest you.” Ares laughs and then looks at Dr. Jemez seriously, “Dr. Jemez, once again let it sink into your head who I am! I am Ares, the God of War!” Ares says, “No police force of today could take me on! Granted the weapons your armies use today are fascinating. But you see, with your help, I can bring back my fallen brothers and sisters and we can restore the world back to how we ruled it, with some new weaponry!” “I won’t do this!” Dr. Jemez says seriously. “I won’t be a part of your plain to destroy the Earth!” “I’m not going to destroy it doctor.” Ares says. Just set it back a couple thousands of years.” “We are more advanced now!” Dr. Jemez says. “Yes, yes you are. But with my resurrected brothers and sisters by my side, we can rule the world again, just more in a advanced way.” A guard brings in a laptop and sets it on a desk. Ares unties Dr. Jemez, “You are going to find the information to release the Pheonix.” Ares says. “And if I don’t!” Dr. Jemez says, “Well, then I’ll kill you and kidnap your colleague.” “I won’t let you hurt Dr. Williams!” Dr. Jemez says worried. Ares gets in Dr. Jemez face, “Then find the information and your colleague won’t get hurt.” Ares goes to walk out, but stops and looks at Dr. Jemez, “Don’t try to escape. there will be gaurds inside and outside this room.” Ares looks at one of his gaurds, “I’ll be back.” Ares says, “I have to check on someone.” Ares looks back at Dr. Jemez and says, “The Olympian Gods will rise again doctor! With or without you! Remember that!” Ares leaves the room and Dr. Jemez gets a worried look on his face.


	3. Confrontation and Into the Realm of Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira confronts her past when she comes face to face with Police Chief Cortez. Xena, Gabrielle, McBain and Shaw go to Olympus to hunt down Ares!

“How long will you two be gone!” Kira says worried. “Don’t know.” Xena says as she is strapping her sword and holster to her new armor. “Hopefully he’s somewhere here on Earth.” Gabrielle comes out of their bedroom dress in her new warrior attire, she straps her holster, sword and fighting staff to her body and slides her sais into the holsters on her hips. “So, this Ares, you two have a history with him?” Kira says. “More like a love/hate thing.” Xena says. “Love on his part towards Xena. I hate him.” Gabrielle says. “Isn’t this the guy who tried to kill you Gabrielle?” Kira asks. “Yeah.” Gabrielle says. “And he was helping Alti brainwash my dad and sisters.” Xena says as she puts on her boots. “He helped kill my sister!” Kira says angerly. “No, that was all Alti.” Xena says, “Ares came into the picture a few years later, though I still don’t know why he got involved.” 

Lester knocks on the door, walks in and asks, “Hey. Why is there two undercover cop cars coming down the driveway towards here?”, he looks at Xena and Gabrielle a little puzzled, “You’re dressed in your warrior clothes?!? What’s going on?” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other seriously, “We are helping the police in a investigation.” Gabrielle says, “Ares has resurfaced and we have to find him before he does something that’ll change the world.” “Like what?” Lester asks. “We’ll explain it later.” Gabrielle says as she puts a small knife down each of her boots and puts of her gloves. “Can I come!” says Lester. “No!” Xena and Gabrielle says. “Why!?! I want to go on a adventure with you ladies!” Lester says excited, “Come on! Let me tag along!” Xena and Gabrielle look at him seriously. “You know what you can do.” Xena says, “Help my aunt watch this ranch and protect her.” “I don’t need protecting!” Kira says annoyed. Xena looks at her and says, “Ares could show up here and I don’t want you to be alone! I need someone else here while we’re gone!” Xena and Gabrielle look at Lester, “Lester, we are going to a place called the realm of the Gods. We don’t know how long we’ll be gone but we need you to be our eyes here at the ranch. If he shows up, try and text us ok.” Xena says as Lester seriously shakes his head yes. “We are trusting you Lester.” Gabrielle says. “Don’t worry, I got this.” Lester says seriously. 

Xena, Gabrielle, Lester and Kira walk outside to see Detectives McBain, Shaw and P.C. Cortez standing out side their cars. Seeing Xena and Gabrielle’s clothing, McBain gets a strange look on his while Shaw and Cortez loom in awe. “Are those costumes or something?” McBain says sarcastically. Xena looks at him with a pissed off look. “I, I have so many questions I want to ask the both of you!” Shaw says excited. Cortez and Kira look at each other seriously, “Hi Kira.” Cortez says politely. “Hi Maria.” Kira says unamused. “Aphrodite! We’re ready!” Xena says out loud. All the sudden Aphrodite appears and says, “Everyone ready!”, as Xena and Gabrielle walk next to McBain and Shaw and Cortez walks next to Kira. Xena and Gabrielle look at Kira and Cortez. “Be safe everyone.” Kira says. “We will.” Gabrielle says. “Hey, while we’re gone, you two try and squash this rift ok.” Xena says seriously, “If not for me, do it for my mom!” Xena looks at Aphrodite and nods her head. Aphrodite snaps her fingers and the group disappears. 

“Lester, go get the guns cleaned and loaded. Kira says seriously. He goes to his truck and heads towards the main house. Cortez looks at Kira and says, “So, how have you been?” “Ok.” Kira says seriously, “Just trying to keep everything normal as possible for my girls.” “ You know, Xena is right. We’re adults now.” Cortez says as they walk to Kira’s truck, “We need to let go of what ever it was that made you not like me while growing up. What was your issue with me anyway?” Kira turns and looks at her, “It was the fact that you were constantly here! Always in Zara and my business!” Kira said angerly. “As I recall you were always at horse compitions or with your dad training horses.” Cortez says. “Well when I wanted to spend time with her, she was off with you!” Kira says. “It was like you took her from me and now your working your way back in to steal my girls from me too!” Cortez gets an angry look on her face “Ok, you’re being very childish right now Kira.” Cortez says seriously, “I’m sorry that you’ve held this grudge for fourty plus years but it was Zara that wanted me to come here all the time.” “Yeah right!” Kira says bitterly. “You know, I don’t have time for this!” Cortez says as she starts to walk away. “She only felt sorry for you Maria!” Kira says. Cortez stops in her tracks, turns around and gets in Kira’s face. “You want to know why I was always around!” Cortez says angerly, “My mom was a drunk and cokehead and my dad was sexually abusing me!” Kira suddenly gets a shameful look on her face. “ Zara was protecting me until I could get legally amacipated from them!” Cortez says as a tear rolls down her face, “If you just would have stopped making everything about you all the time and asked her, she would have told you!” Cortez walks to her car and drives off leaving Kira feeling remorseful.

Meanwhile at Ares castle, Shaw and Gabrielle are walking behind McBain and Xena. They walk past various statues of all the Olympian Gods and Goddesses that Xena killed during the Twilight. “This is Olympus, home of the Greco gods and goddesses!” Shaw says excited.” “Yeah. It still looks the same.” Gabrielle says. “So you killed all these gods and Goddesses?” McBain asks. “Yeah.” Xena says. “This place is fascinating!” McBain says. “So this Ares, he’s really the God of War?” “The one and only.” Xena says. “How will I know it’s him?” McBain asks. “You’ll know! You both are arrogant jerks,” Xena says seriously with her right eyebrow raised. “How come you’re so uptight!” McBain says sarcastically. “How come you’re such an asshole!?!” Xena says unamused. “So, you two were originally born as your desendants Jessie and Abigail?” Shaw says to Gabrielle. “And when you found the Chakram, you both turned back into Xena and Gabrielle?” “Yeah, you could say that.” Gabrielle says, “Jessie and Abigail are still with us. Abigails spirit will always be blended together with mine just like Jessie’s spirit will always be blended with Xena’s.” “Is some of their traits passed on to you two?” Gabrielle smiles and says “Well with Xena, she a great mechanic, can cook a mean steak on the grill and she’s finding out she’s a good artist. Me, I inherited Abigails tech savviness, my cooking skills have tripled and..” Gabrielle looks off in the distance, “Fucking A!!” Gabrielle says seriously as she runs to Xena. “Her potty mouth I see!” Shaw says a little shocked.

“Xena look at the end of that one hall!” Gabrielle says pointing to their right. “You don’t think?” “What’s going on?” McBain says seriously. “We need to get in position!” Xena says. “What’s going on!” Shaw says seriously. “It’s Ares Olympian gaurds!” Xena says. Running down the hall with swords and dressed in Ancient armor is a group of Olympian guards. Xena takes out her sword, Gabrielle takes out her sais while McBain and Shaw draw their guns. “Police!! Weapons down now!” McBain yells. “They’re not going to listen to you!” Xena says annoyed. “Ahh!”, the guards roar as they get closer! Xena twirls her sword and screams “Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyi!!” Xena and Gabrielle start swinging at some of the guards stabbing them, while McBain and Shaw starts to shoot at two of the guards, causing them to fly back dead on the floor. Xena stabs a guard who falls to the ground and then flips over another. He turns around and Xena stabs him. Gabrielle stabs two guards at once then high kicks another in the head causing his neck to snap. Xena grabs her flask, takes a sip out of it, grabs a torch and spits the liquid into the fire causing flames to ingulf two guards. McBain and Shaw look on in shock, “She just caused two guards to go up in flames!!” McBain says shocked. Xena takes out the Chakram “Gabrielle!”, she yells as she tosses it to her. Gabrielle flings the Chakram, it bounces of off a wall and slices the necks of the last two guards. The Chakram flings back to Gabrielle, who catches it, smiles and says “Damn that felt good!”

Everyone looks at the dead guards, “Did we kill them all?” McBain says shocked. “There’s probably more lurking around.” Gabrielle says, “He has a whole army of guards.” “That was awesome!” Shaw says excited. “Come on, let’s go and see if he’s in his throne room?” Xena says. They all start to walk down a hallway. About ten minutes later Xena turns the corner seeing two gaurds face the other direction. She backs up and holds out her hand making everyone stop. “There’s two gaurds with their backs turned.” Xena says then looks at McBain and Shaw, “You two stay back here, Gabrielle come one.” Xena and Gabrielle sneak up to the two gaurds and tap them on the shoulders. The gaurds turn around and Xena and Gabrielle flip the gaurds to the ground and they both do the pinch hold to their necks. “We cut off the flow to both your brains, you have 30 seconds to tell us were Ares is.”, Xena says. “He, he’s on Earth!!”, a gaurd says gasping for air.” Where!” Gabrielle says seriously. “Old wherehouse, outside Sedona!”, the other gaurd says panicky. Xena and Gabrielle release the pinch moves and gets up. “You two will be able to move again in about five minutes.” Xena says. “If Ares shows up, tell him Xena and Gabrielle came for a visit! McBain, Shaw lets go!” McBain and Shaw run over to Xena and Gabrielle, “How did you do that?!?” McBain says confused. “WE have many skills.” Xena says, “Aphrodite! We need to go back!” The group starts to run down the hall.

A couple minutes later the group is back on Earth by the cabin, “Wow! I’m never going to forget that!” Shaw says excited. “I need you two to get a listing of any abandoned warehouses outside of town within a thirty mile radius.” Xena says. “Will do.” McBain says. They walk to their car, get in and drive off. “I’m going inside and text Kira and let her know we’re back.” Gabrielle says, she then walks into the cabin. Xena looks around and Ares appears in back of her, “Hello Xena!” he says in a cocky tone, “How are you?” Xena turns around and faces him. She gets a serious look on her face and says, “Ares! I’ve been looking for you! You need to let the doctor go and return that artifact!” “The thing is, I miss my family.” Ares says, “And since you and the irritating blonde are roaming the known world again, its only fair that my family comes back.”  
“Ares, do you know what could happen if they all came alive again in todays time!” Xena says seriously. “The world is already a mess, they will just make it worse!” “I don’t think so.”, says Ares, “We’ll get it back in order, These people of today need the Olympian Gods again.!” “They already have a God Ares!” Xena yells. He takes his hand and strokes Xena’s face, “You know we can make a deal Xena. Join me and I’ll stop this.” “You know I can’t Ares.” Xena says seriously. Ares kisses her forehead, “Even after all this time, I still love you Xena.” Ares says. He kisses her check then goes to kiss her lips when all of the sudden a shotgun blast flies over their head. Ares quickly turns around to see Kira aiming a shotgun at them. “Get your damn hands off her!” Kira says angerly as Gabrielle rushes out the door. “Ares!” Gabrielle angerly says as Xena holds her back. “Excuse me! Who the Hades are you?” Ares says angered. Kira takes her gun and rams it into Ares stomach, making him fall to the ground. She aims the gun at him. “Aunt Kira! You can’t kill him!” Xena says frantically. “Why!” Kira says angerly. “Because, he’s Ares, God of War!” Gabrielle says worried, “Please, put the gun down, he will kill you!” Kira cocks the gun and says, “You bastard! You killed my sister!” “Aunt Kira, I told you that Ares didn’t kill mom! Alti was the only one who killed her!” Xena says. “But didn’t he help that bitch brainwash your sisters and dad!?!” Kira says. “Kira please, put the gun down!” Gabrielle says. Suddenly Ares sends the gun flying out of Kira hands, he stands up and angerly looks Kira in the eyes, “Why is it that your family keeps on taking shots at me Xena?!?” Ares says, “First Sydney, now your aunt!” “They can tell trouble when they see it Ares.” Xena says seriously. “If I would’ve know that Jessie was really Xena from the begining I would’ve sent Alti back to Hell where she belonged!” Ares tells Kira. “My girls only fight for the greater good!” Kira yells. “You reap destruction and pain on this Earth and I won’t stand by and let you take my niece back to the darkside!” Ares looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “Ok, have it you’re way! But prepare for what I’m about to do!! He disappears into thin air.


	4. Another Kidknapping and The Steakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares kidnaps Dr. Williams and threatens both doctors to find the information he needs to resurrect his family. Xena and Gabrielle go on a steak out to an abandoned warehouse where not only do the find Ares, but a news crew. And the Amazons watch the news broadcast and start to research who Xena and Gabrielle were but Kendall and Americe already know who they are.

Later that day at the abandoned warehouse, Ares suddenly appears in front of Dr. Jemez, who has been trying to find information on the artifact. Ares walks up to the doctor and says, “Have you found anything yet doctor.” “No!” Dr. Jemez says, “I’m still searching.” Ares walks around to the back of the doctor and grabs his hair causing his head to fling back. Dr. Jemez gets a scared look on his face, “I have been very pacient with you! Now I’m getting angry!” Ares says, “I’m starting to think you know more than you’re letting on.” Ares takes out a knife and puts it to Dr. Jemez throat, “I’m going to give you one more chance doctor. You have twenty four hours to get me the information I need to bring back my family, otherwise your colleague and you are dead!” Ares goes to open the door and a gaurd walks in with a blindfolded, tied up, gagged and very scared Dr. Williams. The gaurd takes off the blindfold, gag, unties her and throws her over in the direction of Dr. Jemez. He quickly gets up, goes to her to check if she’s alright. “You two find what I need! Or you’re both dead!” Ares says as his gaurd and him walk out of the room and close the door. Ares looks at his gaurd and grins, “You know what!” Ares says, “If I’m going to resurrect my family, the world needs to know! I need you to contact the media and tell them to come here after sunset!” The gaurd leaves Ares who gets a cocky smirk on his face, 

Meanehile back in the room, Dr. Williams looks at Dr. Jemez and says, “Doctor! Are you alright?!?” “Yes, I’m fine.”, he says, “Did they hurt you at all?” “No.”, she says, “Who are they?” “The main guy is Ares, God of War!” Dr. Jemez says. Dr. Williams gets a shocked look on her face, “What?” she says confused. “It’s the truth!” Dr. Jemez says, “He’s wanting to resurrect the Olympian Gods and Goddesses that were killed by Xena the Warrior Princess during the Twilight of the Gods.” “That’s all mythical!” Dr. Williams says. Dr. Jemez shakes his head no, “No, it’s real!” Dr. Jemez says. “I don’t want him killing us. We are going to have to get the info I have in my mainframe from the museum. I need you tap into it through this laptop.” “Are you crazy?!?” Dr. Williams says more confused. “Do you want to die!” Dr. Jemez says seriously as Dr. Williams gets a scared look on her face. “My hope is someone can stop him before he discovers we’ve have the information he needs all along!” 

At the ranch, Xena and Gabrielle are at the main house with Kira, “So will Ares follow through on his threat?” Kira asks. “Don’t know.” Xena says, “He’s unpredictable 99.9% of the time. I just hope McBain and Shaw can get a listing of those warehouses in time.” “So did anything happen with Police Chief Cortez and you after we left.” Gabrielle says. Kira sadly looks to the ground causing Xena and Gabrielle to notice. “Ok, what happened?!?” Gabrielle says seriously. “I misjudged her. “ Kira says, “I won’t go into details, but Zara was protecting her from a bad family situation. I, I feel awful now. Maria was right, I was too into myself when we were younger to get to know her. And now, I feel so bad about the whole situation.” Xena takes a breath and says, “Well, sometimes you just need to admit you were wrong, apologize and move on.” Suddenly Xena’s phone rings, she look to see who’s calling and answers it, “Hello?”, she says. “Hi Xena? This is Detective Shaw. We did a scope of all the warehouses in a thirty mile radius and there’s two that are interesting.” Detective Shaw say. “Gone on.” Xena says. “If you want McBain and I will check out one and Gabrielle and you check out the other.” Shaw says. Xena thinks for a moment, “Where is the one you want Gabrielle and I to check out?” Xena says. “It’s ten miles west past your aunts ranch.” Shaw says. “Ok, we’ll do it. But we will check it out at night.” Xena says.“Ok, sounds good.” Shaw says. “If you need our help, text us.” 

They hang up and Xena looks at Gabrielle , “Later on after dusk, you and I are going to check out a warehouse ten miles west of here.” “You think Ares might have the doctor there?” Gabrielle says. “Don’t know? Xena says, “But I want to do this at nighttime, we won’t been seen too much. Aunt Kira, do you know anything about the abandoned warehouse ten miles west of here?” “It use to be owned by the Army.” Kira says, “It was a weapons warehouse.” “Great, a plus for Ares!” Gabrielle says unamused. Xena’s phone rings again, she answers it, “Hello?”, she says. “Hi Xena, it’s Police Chief Cortez.” Cortez says, “I have something you might want to know.” “Go on.” Xena says seriously. “We believe that Dr. Jemez colleague Dr. Williams may have been kidnapped earlier today.” Cortez says. “What!” Xena says seriously, “Are you sure?” “The museum called and said that she never returned from lunch and they tried to contact her, but her phone went to voicemail.”, says Cortez. “I had some squads look for her car and it was found still at the restaurant she had lunch at. The thing is, her phone was under the car and it didn’t look like she even reentered her car:” “So she was kidnapped outside her car.” Xena says. “Yes. I’m thinking Ares wanted her also.” Cortez says. “Great.” Xena says worried, “Gabrielle and I are going to scope out that abandoned warehouse ten miles from here after sunset.” “If you need backup, text me.” Cortez says. 

They hang up and Xena looks at Gabrielle and Kira, “Ares has Dr. Jemez colleague Dr. Williams.” Xena says seriously. “Oh no!” Gabrielle says worried, “Ares is stepping up his game!” “How come he wants to bring back these fallen Gods and Goddesses again?” Kira asks. “He’s doing it because I won’t join him.” Xena says, “This has been going on since our last lifetime. He wants me to be his queen and give him a child.” “What?!?” Kira says shocked. “My path has always been with Gabrielle.” Xena says smiling at Gabrielle.” “And mine with her.” Gabrielle says smiling at Xena. “He just can’t take no for an answer.” 

It is now after sunset, and Xena and Gabrielle look over a cliff veiwing the abandoned warehouse. They take out night vision binoculars and zone in on the building noticing a faint light. All of the sudden two news crews pull into the parking lot. “What the hell are news crews doing there?!?” Gabrielle says confused. The news crew starts settling up their equipment when one of Ares men walks out and says something to the crews. “I don’t like this.” Xena says seriously. “What the hell do you have planed Ares?!?” A few minutes later the news crews are ready. Gabrielle gets out her phone, opens a news app and a live stream pops up, she watches as Xena looks below. Also watching at the dorms are the Amazons. “Hello, I’m Vance Brewster and this is a live KSDN report coming from the old Army warehouse 15 miles outside Sedona where a man claiming to be Ares, God of War has an announcement.” the reporter says. 

Suddenly Ares appears in front of the cameras making the reporter a little freaked out and the camera guys almost drop their cameras. Gabrielle pulls Xena down and they watch the live stream together. “Ah, hello! Yes!” the scared reporter says. “You say you are Ares, the God of War. Isn’t all those Greek Gods and Goddeses mythical?” Ares seriously looks into the eyes of the reporter, “You should read up on me. I am the one who breeds violence in every war, in every solder past and present.” Ares says. “Yes, but can you truly say that you are Ares, God of War?!?” the reporter says unconvinced. Ares stretches out his hand and the reporter suddenly rises into the air and flys into his hand freaking not only the news crew out, but also the Amazons. “Holy shit! Did you see that!” Jade says, Xena goes to grab the Chakram, but Gabrielle stops her. “Just wait!” Gabrielle says. “He’s only scaring the reporter.” “You dare deny me!” Ares says angerly. “No! No! I’m sorry!” the scared reporter says. “I believe you! Can we continue the story!” Ares puts the reporter down and the reporter collects himself. “I apologize Ares.” the reporter says. “So what is this announcement you have for us.” 

“The missing artifact, Phoenix of the Ancient Gods is in my possession.” Ares says, “Tomorrow night at this time, I will be bringing back my fallen brothers and sisters that were killed in the Twilight of the Gods.” The reporter listens in on his ear piece with a serious look and then looks at Ares. “Ares, wasn’t your family killed by the warrior princess Xena in order to save her daughter Eve, the messenger of Eli?” Ares smiles into the camera, “Yes.” Ares says. Xena and Gabrielle get worried looks on their faces. “But during the battle, you gave your immortality to Eve and Xena’s partner Gabrielle. Is this true?” “Yes, it’s true.” Ares says. “So after all this time, why do you want to bring your family back?” the reporter asked. “Revenge.” Ares says coldly. “Revenge?” the reporter asks. “Who is it that you want to seek revenge at. Xena and her partner Gabrielle are long gone!?!” Ares starts to laugh as Xena and Gabrielle get angry looks on their faces. “Just tune in tomorrow night folks!” Ares says. “Everything will be revealed.” Lauren turns off the tv, “Wow! This is freaky!” she says. “I wonder what we will see tomorrow night!” “I don’t know.” Chloe says, “But I’m gonna do some research on this Xena and Gabrielle. Who wants to help?” All but Kendall and Americe, who has weird looks on their faces, say yes. Rylee looks at them, “Aren’t you two going to help?” she asks. Americe looks at the girls, “You go ahead. Kendall and I are going to look at this from a different angle and get back to you ladies.” The other ladies get up and leave. Kendall and Americe stair at the tv screen. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking!?!” Kendall asks. “My God! Who else could train us like Amazons!” Americe says. Back on the cliff, Xena and Gabrielle stair at each other. “Let’s go back home.” Xena says as they stand up and walk to the bike. “Xena, Ares is going to blow our cover!” Gabrielle says worried. “We knew there would come a time when our identities would have to come out.” Xena says. “Right now we have to save the doctors and get the artifact.” Xena’s phone goes off. Gabrielle and Xena glances at it and sees a text. It reads, “Enjoy your last night of freedom ladies. Tomorrow night the whole world will see what happens.” Xena and Gabrielle get worried looks on their faces.


	5. Waking the Phoenix, Sacrifices and Two Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this last chapter of Part 1 of The Ares Episodes, Xena and Gabrielle decide to tell certain people who they really are, sacrifices are made and lives are put in danger when Ares awakens the Phoenix!! 😉👍🤔

The next morning Xena and Gabrielle are in the living room of their cabin. Gabrielle is sitting on the floor between Xena’s legs while Xena is massaging her neck and shoulders. “You’re very tense.” Xena says. “And you hardly slept last night.” Gabrielle takes a deep breath, “We have to start telling people who we really are.” Gabrielle says seriously. “Like who.”, says Xena. “First, my family needs to know.”, Gabrielle says. “I have no clue how Racheal will react, or my mom.” “And your dad?” Xena says. “He’ll blame you, disown me or have me committed. Grr!” Gabrielle looks to the floor then back at the fireplace. “I would never let that happen Gabrielle.” Xena says. “Your father has no say so in your life now.” Gabrielle smiles and rubs Xena’s arm. “I also think we should tell the Amazons. Those ladies are warriors like us, they need to know who we are.” Gabrielle says. Xena kisses the top of her head and says, “Like I said last night, we knew the time would come that our true selves would revealed.” “I know, I just wish Ares wasn’t involved!” Gabrielle says annoyed. “Remember, sometimes you have to sacrifice something for the greater good Gabrielle.” Xena says. “We were reborn again for a reason. If it’s to save todays world, so be it.” 

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Xena gets up, grabs the Chakram and goes to the door, “Who is it?”, she says. “It’s Kendall and Amarice.” Kendall says. Xena looks Gabrielle, “Open it.” Gabrielle says standing up. Xena opens the door and Kendall and Amarice stand there with serious looks on their faces. “Can we talk to you two?” Kendall says. Xena nods and let’s them in. “We all seen the news broadcast with that Ares guy.” Kendall says, “The reporter mentioned Xena the Warrior Princess and her partner Gabrielle.” “No modern day humans could train us the ways of the Amazons.” Amarice says. “You two fight like true warriors who have been in many battles not of this known world and with skills unimaginable!” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other seriously and then back at Kendall and Amarice. “Theè mou!” Amarice says shocked. "My Nana talked about the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard! She also talked about the Ying Yang Chakram and its legend!” Amarice looks down at the Chakram, then at Xena and Gabrielle. Xena and Gabrielle both shake their head yes. “You, you must be Xena!” Amarice says. Xena shakes her head yes. “And your Gabrielle!” Kendall says looking at Gabrielle, who confirms it. Kendall and Amarice stand there is shock and awe. “I, I can’t believe it!” Kendall says excited. “I stand before hero’s, true greatness!” Amarice says in awe. “It’s ok Amarice.” Xena says smiling. “We will explain everything to the both of you.” “But does the rest of the Amazons know?” Gabrielle asks. “No!” Kendall says, “But they are doing research about the both of you.” “We don’t have time to explain everything.” Gabrielle says. “Ares has in his possession a artifact called the Phoenix of the Ancient Gods.” Xena says. “He’s planning on resurrecting the Gods and Goddesses that I killed during the Twilight of the Gods. Gabrielle and I have to stop him” “Whoa, that’s deep shit!” Kendall says. “Yes, it is.” Xena says. “And we’re pretty sure news crews will be there.” “Are you two willing to sacrifice your true identies?” Amarice says. “If it means stoppping Ares from turning the known world upside down, yes.” Gabrielle says.

At the warehouse Dr. Jemez and Dr. Williams have been working all night to get into the mainframe of the museums computer. Dr. Williams stairs at the screen and enters a few codes. Suddenly, the mainframe pops up. “Do you have it?” Dr. Jemez says. “Yes.” says Dr. Williams sadly. “Here it is.” Dr. Jemez looks at the screen and smiles, “We’re saved!” Dr. Jemez says happily. Dr. Williams looks at him seriously, “If he is the God of War like you say he is, what makes you think he’s going to spare our lives!” Dr. Williams says seriously. Ares and two of his gaurds walks in. “I’ve given you two plenty of time! Do you have the information I need to resurrect my family!” Ares says seriously. “Yes! Yes Ares!” Dr. Jemez says nervously. Ares walks around to the computer and both Dr. Jemez and Williams gets out of his way. “We, we got you what you need!” Dr. Jemez says, “Now can you let us go?!?” Ares looks and them and gives an evil smirk, “It doesn’t work that way doctor.” Ares says seriously. He looks at the screen and reads the passage, he then looks at both doctors and starts to laugh. “This is going to be easy!” he says. “I will need your help with this.” “What you are doing is a disgrace in the eyes of God!” Dr. Williams yells. Ares gets and angry look on his face and comes face to face with her. “Didn’t Dr. Jemez tell you, I am a God!” Ares yells. “You both will assist me tonight if you want to stay alive.” “Why are you doing this!” Dr. Williams says frantically. “What is your purpose?!?” “Revenge.” Ares says. “Why bring back fallen Gods and Goddesses that were killed by the warrior princess Xena!” Dr. Jemez says confused. “Xena and her partner Gabrielle are long gone.” Ares starts to laugh, “Doctor Jemez. I suggest you look up The Xena Scrolls and the legend of the Ying/Yang Chakram.” Ares says. He looks at one of his gaurds. “While Xena and Gabrielle are here I need a few men to scope out Xena’s aunt ranch later.” Ares says. “I just want to send a scare tactic.” 

Later that day, Xena, Gabrielle and Aphrodite are at the cabin. “Ok, I texted Racheal and told her to go in back by the shed.” Gabrielle says. “My parents are at work right now, but one of them could pop in at any moment. I hope she understands everything.” “I’m sure she’ll be confused for a while, but I think she’ll understand.” Xena says. “She is going to ask tons of questions.” Gabrielle says. “And we will answer them all.” Aphrodite says. “Don’t worry Sweet Pea, she comes from a long line of strong women.”

Gabrielle’s phone rings and it’s a FaceTime call from Racheal, Gabrielle answers it. “Hi sis!” Racheal says a little confused, “What’s up! Why did you want me to go back behind the shed?” “Hi Rach!” Gabrielle says, “Jessie and I need to tell you something.” “Hi Jessie!” Racheal says smiling at Xena. “Hi Racheal.” Xena says. “What do you two want to tell me!” Racheal says. “We just need you to stay there. Don’t freak out.” Gabrielle says. “Freak out? Why?” Racheal says. Suddenly Xena and Gabrielle appear in front of Racheal. Racheal lands on the ground in shock, “What! What!” Racheal says scared. “How did..!” “It’s ok Racheal!” Gabrielle says reassuring her while helping her up. “No it’s not ok! You two just popped right in front of me!” Racheal says. “What the fuck is going on!?!” “Wow, and I thought I had the potty mouth in the family!” Gabrielle says smirking. “Racheal we need to tell you something. You’ve noticed my change over the past year, right.” Racheal shakes her head yes. “There’s a reason for it” Xena says, “But first we want you to meet someone who’ll help us explain this more.” Aphrodite appears in front of them causing Racheal’s eyes to get wide. “Hello Racheal.” Aphrodite says. “Who are you?!?” Racheal says shocked. “This is Aphrodite.” Gabrielle says. “As in the Goddess Of Love Aphrodite?” Racheal says. “The one and only baby!” Aphrodite says smiling at her. “Racheal, listen to us. what we are going to tell you is going to be confusing, but it’s the truth.” Gabrielle says. Thirty minutes later Racheal stands there with a shocked look on her face. “Are you ok Racheal?” Gabrielle says concerned. Racheal looks at Gabrielle with tears in her eyes and says, “This is for real!?!”. Xena and Gabrielle shake their heads yes. “You’re still my sister right?” Racheal says. “ Yes! Of course Racheal!” Gabrielle says in a reassuring voice, “Mom is my mom and dad, even though we are not speaking, he’s still my dad. I know this is confusing, but it’s all true.” 

“Racheal, we wouldn’t make this up.” Xena says. “Sweetie, I assure you, everything we told you is the truth.” Aphrodite says. Racheal takes a deep breath and says, “Wow! Just wow!” “Listen, we have to go deal with Ares, but if you have any more questions, contact us.” Gabrielle says. She looks at Racheal lovingly and says, “You are forever my sister, remember that Racheal. If you are ever in any danger what so ever contact me. If you can’t contact me, tell mom too ok.” Gabrielle lovingly rubs Racheals face as tears comes down both their faces. “What ever happens tonight, Ares is going to expose us. Just try and explain this to mom the best ways you can, ok?” Gabrielle says. Racheal shakes her head yes and they share a hug. “Love you sis.” Racheal says. Gabrielle smiles at her and says, “Love you too Racheal!” Gabrielle says. Xena and Aphrodite the disappear.

Mid afternoon, Dressed in their battle clothes, Xena and Gabrielle are in the living room of at the main house in getting ready for Ares. Xena polishes the Chakram while Gabrielle puts her sais in her holsters. Kira walks in, looks at them and says, “Do you need anything else.” “No, we are all set. Thanks.” Xena says as she puts the Chakram in her holster. “I’m proud of you two.” Kira says as Xena and Gabrielle looks at her a little shocked. “Why’s that?” Gabrielle says. “You two are giving up your identities to stop Ares.” “Well, we knew there would come a time when we would have to reveal ourselves.” Xena says. “We just didn’t want it to be like this.” Xena’s phone buzzes. She grabs it and looks at the text. “That bastard!” she says seriously. “What is it?” Gabrielle says. “We have to get a hold of Cortez and tell her that Ares has the information he needs and in one hour the resurrection will start.” Xena says worried. “I’ll contact Shaw and McBain.” Gabrielle says as she gets out her phone and goes to a corner of the living room. Xena goes to the other side of the room and dials Cortez number. Cortez answers it, “Hello.” Cortez says. “It’s Xena. Ares has what he needs and the resurection is going to be in an hour!” Xena says seriously. "Gabrielle is contacting Shaw and McBain." “I'll also have a SWAT team on sight.” Cortez says. “Keep them at a distance.” Xena says. “I don’t know what his gaurds will do. We need to keep this as low key as possible.” Xena looks over her shoulder at Kira then goes back to her phone and says, “I also need you to have a squad keep an eye out here at the ranch. My aunt and Ares had a little run in yesterday.” “Are you serious! Is she ok!?!” Cortez says concerned. “Yes, Gabrielle and I were able to contain the situation. But I’m worried that Ares may cause a diversion.” Xena says. Cortez gets a worried look on her face and says, “Don’t worry about your aunt, I’ll have it covered.” Cortez says. “Thank you.” Xena says. They hang up and Xena looks at Gabrielle, “Let’s head out.” Xena says. Lester walks into the room and Xena and Gabrielle look at him. “Lester, I want you to keep an eye out here at the ranch.” Xena says seriously. “If you see anyone besides police here, shoot to kill. They’re Ares gaurds.” “You got it!” Lester says excited yet serious. Xena and Gabrielle start to leave, “Be careful!” Kira says worried. Xena and Gabrielle smile at her and leave the house.

Fifteen minutes later Xena and Gabrielle look over the cliff at the warehouse. Four gaurds are posted outside with bows and arrows of today. “I see Ares hasn’t shown them what guns are.” Gabrielle says. “That’s a good thing.” Xena says. Two news vans pull and and one of Ares gaurds lets them inside of the warehouse. “Son of a bitch, he’s letting them inside!” Gabrielle says seriously. “Great now we have to worry about saving a news crew also!” Two gaurds go inside leaving the other two posted outside the doors. Xena grabs a pair of binoculars and scopes out the whole building. “What do yo see?” Gabrielle asks. Xena hands her the binoculars and Gabrielle looks at the warehouse. “There are two ladders going to the roof of the building and ne other gaurds posted.” Xena says. “This is going to be easy.” Gabrielle says. “Lets go.” Xena says as the hook two ropes to a log and repel down the cliff.

Meanwhile in the locked office, Dr. Jemez and Williams are reading about the Xena Scrolls and the legend of the Ying/Yang Chakram. “Oh my God!” Dr. Williams says. “So if the legend is correct, Xena and Gabrielle are reborn again!” “No wonder Ares wants his fallen family back!” Dr. Jemez says worried. “Xena and Gabrielle are the only ones who can stop this from happening!” “But if they are reborn again, who are they!?!” Dr. Williams says. “You remember a couple months ago at the collage, the big sex scandal with that Alpha 12 group and how a group of collage women took them down physically!” Dr. Jemez says. Dr. Williams shakes her head yes. “Their fighting skills reflected the Greek Amazons of Ancient times. Two of those women were Xena and Gabrielle!” Dr. Jemez says. Suddenly the door opens and Ares walks in. “Fifteen minutes till showtime.” Ares says seriously. “Xena and Gabrielle are reborn again! Aren’t they?!?” Dr. Williams says seriously. Ares smirks at them and says. “That didn’t take you long to find out. By the way, we have a news crew that is going to be filming this!! I want the world to know that the Olympian Gods and Goddesses have returned to rein again!” 

Xena and Gabrielle land at the bottom of the cliff. Walking up to them dressed in all black is McBain and Shaw. “What’s your plan.” McBain says. “Gabrielle and I will take out the two gaurds outside the doors. We need you two to distract them first. Then all of us are going to scale the roof, there’s a couple ways to get in from the top. From there we find Ares.” Xena says. “You did see the news crews over there right?” McBain says. “Yeah, we know.” Gabrielle says. “Ares wants this broadcast to the world.” “You two are willing to give up your identies?!?” Shaw says confused. “For the greater good, yes.” Xena says. “Come on, lets go!” All four take off towords the warehouse. A few minutes later the two gaurds stand outside just randomly talking. “Police! Drop your weapons!” McBain says as Shaw and him have their guns drawn. The gaurds go to aim their bows but Xena and Gabrielle sneak up behind them and snap their necks making them fall dead on the ground. “This is getting much easier in todays world.” Gabrielle says. 

Inside the warehouse the news crew starts filming, “This is Vance Brewster live inside the old abandoned army warehouse fifteen miles outside of Sedona where Ares, the God of War has in his possession the stolen artifact the Phoenix of the Ancient Gods.”, says Vance. “For in a few minutes Ares will try and resurrect the fallen Gods and Goddess that were killed by Xena the Warrior Princess back in the Twilight of the Gods.” At the campus six of the Amazons are watching the broadcast “Wow! Shits about to go down!” Jade says. All of the sudden Kendall and Americe rushes in! “Wait! Before you watch that we have to tell you all something about Jessie and Abigail!” Amarice says seriously. The girls all turn to them with puzzled looks on their faces. 

Back at the warehouse, Xena, Gabrielle, McBain and Shaw land on a ledge below the shaft door on the roof. They scale down a ladder and get their weapons out. Xena goes to the door, puts her hand on the handle. looks at the other three who get in position. Xena opens the door and all four rush out of the room into a larger room where six gaurds turns around and spots them and takes out their swords McBain and Shaw start shoot two gaurds dead while Xena and Gabrielle charge at the other four slaying them before they can strike any blows. 

Meanwhile at the ranch, Lester is outside the main house with a rifle scooping out the landscape. Kira walks up to him. “You know, you don’t have to do this Les.” Kira says. “I know, but Xena and Gabby asked me to. Lester says. “Even after the transformation you three have become good friends, haven’t you?” Kira asks. Lester looks at her and smiles, “Yeah! We have.” he says. “Back in the cave, when they appeared I had this weird feeling when I seen them.” “What kind of weird feeling?” Kira asks then smirks at him. “You know they’re partners right!?!” “Oh yeah.” Lester says smiling. “The thing is, I felt like I knew them from a different time you could say.” All of the sudden an arrow flys past them and strikes the stable. Lester and Kira gets worried looks on their faces as Lester cocks his rifle and aims. “Who’s out there!” Lester yells. Another arrow flys between them and strikes the porch of the house. Kira runs into the stables and comes out with her rifle. Both Lester and Kira start shooting but they don’t see anyone. Suddenly eight Olympian gaurds appears in various parts of the ranch. Lester aims at two of them, quickly taking them down. Kira shoots three of them as arrows fly past her. Lester aims his rifle at one gaurd but the gaurd shoots him in the shoulder. Lester goes flying to the ground “Ahh! My shoulder!” he screams in pain. “Lester!” Kira yells as she shoots and kills the gaurd who wounded him. She takes down another gaurd, but then her rifle jams. “Shit!” she yells. The last gaurd takes two arrows and positions them on his compound bow and aims at Kira. He pulls pulls the string back while Kira gets a scared look on her face. Just as he releases the string, both arrows aim in her direction, but suddenly she is knocked to the ground by Police Chief Cortez who shoots the last gaurd dead. Cortez feels a sharp pain coming from her leg and abdomen. She looks down and sees that she is struck in the leg and abdomen by the arrows. She walks twenty feet, falls on her knees, gasping for air. She reaches for her earpiece and says. “This is police chief Cortez! I’m at the Pappas ranch. I’ve been hit! Possible two others injured! Need back-up!” Cortez falls to the ground evening out her breathing.

Back at the warehouse Ares walks into the room with four gaurds, Dr. Jemez and Dr. Williams. Dr. Jemez sets the artifact on a table. “We are live at the old army warehouse where Ares, God of War is about to resurrect the Olympian Gods and Goddesses killed by Xena Warrior Princess back in the twilight of the Gods.” Vance says. Five rooms over, Xena, Gabrielle, McBain and Shaw are killing guards making their way to Ares. Back in the room Ares looks at the artifact with an evil grin “I Ares, God of War. Son of Zeus and Hera command you to arise from your sleep!” Everyone stairs at the artifact. “We are live at the abandoned army warehouse where Ares the God of War is about to resurrect the Olympian Gods and Goddesses slain in the twilight of the Gods by Xena Warrior Princess.” Vance says a little panicked. “We are witnessing history here. Xena and her partner Gabrielle the Battling Bard have been gone for two Millennials. The only way this can be stopped is by them. I have no words but to brace yourself. For if this truly happens the world as we know it will change.”

Xena, Gabrielle, McBain and Shaw are three rooms from Ares killing more guards. Back at the campus, the Amazons looks at Kendall and Amarice in shock as they tell them who Jessie and Abigail really are. Back at the ranch, Cortez looks at the sky breathing steadily, keep focused on not dying while Kira is still knocked out. Lester try’s to get up, “Ms. Kira! Are you ok!”, he yells then lays back down. All of the sudden Lester in shock starts singing “Joxter the Mighty is his very tidy...” 

Ares lifts the artifact in the air and says, “Phoenix, I, Ares God do War, command you to rise!!” The artifact falls on the table and opens up. A colorful Phoenix appears and rises in the air circling everyone then flys back to Ares. Ares smiles and says, “Great Phoenix I ask you to resurrect...” Xena, Gabrielle, McBain and Shaw fight off the last of the guards in the next room. “Great Phoenix I ask you to resurrect...” Ares says and suddenly Xena bust the door open and McBain and Shaw aim their guns at the guards, who go after them and kills them. The news crew pans to the group of four. Xena takes out the Chakram and flings it at the Phoenix, causing it to go back to its original form. Ares looks at it with disgust and goes to catch it, but Gabrielle jumps in the air grabbing the artifact and flips over Ares. Dr. Jemez and Dr. Williams runs to McBain and Shaw while Gabrielle rushes the artifact to them. “Get the artifact and them out of here.” Gabrielle says. As the news crew is filming this all, Ares looks at Xena in disgust, “Right now I hate you!” Ares says. “Same here!” Xena says seriously. “Who are you two?” Vance asks. “You two just saved the world!” Ares gives a sly smirk. and says, “Who are they!! You seriously want to know who they are!!” He laughs and says “You are looking at none other than Xena and Gabrielle reborn!” 

After Kendall and Amarice tells the other Amazons the truth, the six stand there in shock. Jade says “Holy fuck!” Lauren and Bree fall to their knees while the others watch the tv in shock and awe. Meanwhile in Gabrielle's hometown of Shiloh, TX, Racheal rushes into their moms catering business in a panic and sees their mom, Allyson Covington, watching the live broadcast. "Mom!" Rachel yells as their mom drops to her knees in shock. 

Back at the warehouse Xena, Gabrielle and Ares stair each other down. “So what you’re saying is that these two are Xena the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle the Battling Bard?!?” Vance says. Ares coyly smiles, looks at Xena and says, “Yes! Jessie Pappas-Decker is really Xena reborn.” Ares looks at Gabrielle and says, “And Abigail Covington is really Gabrielle reborn.” Out of anger, Gabrielle takes a swing at Ares, sending him flying to the ground. He gets up smiles and rubs his chin, “Nice one Gabrielle!” Ares says. Shaw goes running back into the room in a panic. “You two need to go back to the ranch right now! Shaw says, “There was an ambush! Police Chief Cortez was hit and possible your aunt and her ranchhand!” Xena and Gabrielle get panicked looks on their faces while Ares looks shocked, “I, I only sent my gaurds to distract you!”, he says worried. In a rage, Xena grabs Ares and throws his up against a wall and says, “I swear if my aunt or anyone I care about is dead, I will find you and make you wish you would’ve died in the twilight!” Xena and Gabrielle run out of the room leaving Ares with a shocked look on his face. He suddenly disappears.

Within moment, Xena and Gabrielle speed back to the ranch on the bike with McBain and Shaw behind them. Xena and Gabrielle quickly get off the bike. Gabrielle runs to Lester while Xena runs to Kira. “Lester! Lester! Are you alright!” Gabrielle says worried checking his wound. Lester looks at Gabrielle in awe, smiles and says, “Gabby! Is that you!” “Of course Lester!” Shaw runs to Gabrielle with a blanket and first aid kit. “It just looks like a bad flesh wound.” Gabrielle says. “No main artery hit.” “Gabby!?! You look different in a way!” Lester says starring at her seriously. ”Lester, you know this is what I look like since the transformation.” Gabrielle says concerned. “Gabby, remember the song we wrote the time Aphrodite casted that spell on us? Joxter the Mighty!” Lester says in shock. Gabrielle looks at him seriously and says, “Les, you need to relax, your in shock.” Meanwhile Xena turns Kira over, “Aunt Kira! Wake up!” Xena says panicked with tears rolling down her face. Kira comes to and wakes up, “Xena! What happened?”, Kira says sitting up. “Ares sent his men here for an ambush.” Xena says. “Did Les and I kill them all.” Kira says. “It looks like it!” Xena says smiling. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” “Les!” Kira says concerned. “He’ll be ok!” Gabrielle yells “Just a flesh wound.” Kira looks at Xena, “The last thing I remember was my rifle jamming and one of Ares gaurds pointed his bow at me.” Kira says, “Oh my God! Maria!” Xena and Kira get up and run over to Cortez. McBain is kneeling above her, “I need Flight for Life stat!” McBain yells in is earpiece. “Maria!” Kira says panicked looking down at her, “Maria, why the hell!” “I needed to see if you were ok. Xena told me what happened yesterday with Ares and you.” Cortez says breathing heavily. “You, you saved me.” Kira says with tears rolling down her face. Cortez looks at her, smiles and says, “Zara would’ve kicked my ass if I let anything ever happen to you. I may have been her best friend, but you were her sister!” Police cars, ambulances and a Flight for Life Chopper land near them and medical staff and police take over tending to Lester and Cortez. Xena and Gabrielle look on with sadness in their eyes. Xena holds Gabrielle in her arms as she starts to cry. 

Meanwhile in his throne room, Ares throws things in anger and screams. He shatters yet another statue. “Why Ares! I see you’re still throwing fits when you don’t get what you want!” A female voice says. Ares suddenly looks around and walking into his throne room is Athena, Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom. Ares looks at her and smile. “Hello brother!” Athena says smiling at Ares. Ares looks in amazement and laughs with joy and excitement....

Stay tuned for second part of the Ares Episodes titled, Chakram Reborn: Aftermath of the Phoenix...


End file.
